


Lost

by The_BookDragon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Original Aliens - Freeform, Original Character Death(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-02 16:37:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 2,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10948473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_BookDragon/pseuds/The_BookDragon
Summary: Lance thought the mission would be easy, thought being the operative word.





	1. Prologue: Notice

It took a day for them to notice. Lance had still not returned from the diplomatic mission he had been sent on to Vysorian.   
It was Allura who first realized he wasn't back. Alteans were extremely protective of their mates, so when she realized he wasn't back, instant defensive mode mixed with some panic.  
Shiro and Keith had just finished a workout, Pidge was trying to track down Matt, and Hunk was working on Yellow. Allura called them to the bridge, swiftly they arrived to find Allura looking somewhat crazed with hair fluffed cat-like, markings glowing red, eyes enlarged, and claws.   
To say seeing her like that was alarming would be an understatement, it was damn terrifying.  
"He's missing" is all she had to say.


	2. Two Weeks Earlier Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just some pallurance fluff

Lance woke up cuddled between two incredibly warm bodies, hair tickling his face, with limbs tangled. He tried to move and failed miserably. A sleepy voice said, " Stop wiggling I'm asleep."  
Snarkily he retorted, " Pidge if you're asleep how are you answering?"  
"Allura, dump him off the bed."

Said person obeyed, and Lance found himself plopped on the floor while his girlfriends went back to snuggling.  
"Ack, betrayed by my own loves."

Pidge stuck out her tongue and said, " Lance stop being so extra ya drama queen."

"You do realize what you just said right?"  
Allura groaned, "Alright, we're getting up now. The Pidgeon will be better once she gets some food in her."

"No, I am going to stay here unless Zarkon drags me out of bed."

Lance decided bribery was the best solution or something along those lines.

"Well, I did finish Pidge's sundress. I guess she doesn't want to wear it since she won't get out of bed."

Pidge was out of the bed saying, "I'm up. Now, where is it?"

Lance pulled a green halter-neck sundress, and Pidge snatched it, slipped it on and spun around grinning like a loon. Allura kissed her, loving how adorable Pidge was. Once, they were done getting ready they walked to the kitchen all holding hands.


	3. Two Weeks Earlier Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More fluff and blue's traits are revealed

The silliness continued into breakfast. Lance blew in Pidge's ear, Allura stole Lance's food, Pidge finally broke and started a food fight. Somehow the others got dragged into it. Lance, Allura, Pidge teamed up once Shiro, Coran, Keith, and Hunk got involved. Eventually, the others conceded defeat.

Food goo was everywhere, and Pidge looked like a green snowman whether it was from the goo or her dress no one knew. Showers were taken, and everyone scrubbed off the goo seriously it was very sticky. Lance had made each person several outfits after he had found the sewing room. Having extra clothes was great. Lance had been a bit surprised when Pidge had requested a skirt he figured out pretty quick she missed her girly clothes. Lance made her skirts, dresses, and several tunics and jackets to go with them. Her eyes had lit up so bright he had to blink several times to see again.   
Pidge wore her clothes with pride Keith ran into a wall the first time he saw her in a dress. Apparently, he had never met her before the Kerberos mission, so Pidge in a dress was very shocking. Shiro smiled while Hunk and Coran cooed.

Allura had picked her up and peppered her with kisses. Allura was actually the freest with her kisses whether platonic or romantic. Whenever she wanted attention, she would just kiss someone or tickle them till they were red in the face and crying from laughter.   
"I've got a special mission. Lance, will be heading out on a week-long diplomatic mission."

Concerned Shiro questioned her, "Allura, are you sure we should send Lance?"

A little miffed, "Shiro, the Blue Paladin is a diplomat because of the qualities of the Blue Lion "The Blue Lion is known for trusting personality, strategic mind, loyalty, and a brave heart. Why do you think I never tried to swap Lance out of Blue?"

Lance was the most surprised by his Lion's traits.

"I'm pretty sure I might mess up, but I'll try Allura."

 


	4. Departure and Arrival Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pidge worries

Pidge was a little upset, her boyfriend was leaving, and she feared those insecurities he had. Beta Traz had been a real shocker. Neither Lance nor Shiro had never spoken of it, and both seemed to avoid it like the plague.

"Denial, you are such a sweet friend," she thought sarcastically, "Only you could ever be so damn frustrating."

Plus, because of where the planet was located meant no wormholes. Whop dee-fucking-doo. That also meant anything could go wrong on a two-week mission. Slav was not helping by randomly spouting out the probabilities of the mission going south. All in all the days leading up to Lance leaving were stressful to the max.

Right now though, she was going to support Lance with all her might. Which of course meant making sure that Blue was in tip top shape with a few upgrades to armor, a cloaking device, and better emergency measures. Alteans couldn't figure out how to take care of humans. Even though one of them was dating two humans and surrounded by three others. Speaking of the devil, Allura walked into Blue's hangar. She had gotten closer to the Lions after piloting Red during Shiro's brief absence and Keith's semi-disastrous attempt. It wasn't too bad, but most likely it would not happen again. Black had scolded Shiro thoroughly as had the rest of the Lions and the team. Even, the mice had joined in which was quite hilarious as they mimed the formation of Voltron while he was gone. Chastised, Shiro returned to his duties somewhat changed but not by much. Pidge knew Shiro had a thick skull and was extremely set in his ways it would take an act of God to shake him. Which, it had happened before. She would have to figure out a way to knock some sense into him.  

Neither her or Allura talked each inspected the Blue Lion and made adjustments to keep Lance safe and return him to the Castle. 


	5. Departure and Arrival Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance leaves

Supplies were listed and stocked, Blue had been examined too many times to count, contingency plans overseen by Slav were worked out, the paranoia that something would go wrong ran rampant. Shiro was a perfect example of not being prepared. He had disappeared twice, and the team did not want a repeat to thank you very much. Shiro had his own fears to contend with Slav had not been kind to everyone's nerves. Lance was just trying to keep everyone's spirits up which resulted in a couple of laughs and quite a few angry shouts. Hunk was stress baking, in fact most of Lance's supplies were from Hunk spending so much time in the kitchen. Coran had started a business selling Hunk's cooking when it got to much.More than once Marmorites had ended up with food gifted to them. Marmorites contended to be the one to travel to the Castle; they really liked Hunk's cooking.

Finally, everyone had to admit that they could no longer keep Lance at the Castle. Hearts heavy, the team bid Lance goodbye. Allura peppered him with kisses and hugs, Pidge handed him a comm that had been made unique with a high power signal, Hunk gave Lance space sugar cookies, Keith gifted Lance a small knife just in case, and Shiro and Coran had a new helmet that was extra tight with more padding. No eyes were dry, tears welled, sniffles stifled, and smiles did not reach their eyes.

With a great heaving sigh, Lance climbed into Blue and left the docking station.


	6. Departure and Arrival Part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a filler chapter

It took five days to reach Vysorian. Not much happened other than Lance piloting Blue and talking to her. He took a couple of videos of beautiful nebulas. Once, Blue's sensors started going weird he knew he was getting close. Vysorian was located in a space dust cloud that contained magnetic particles that kept it in place. 

Lance soon was piloting blind, all of his sensors were unreliable. Blue moved beautifully as they flew in tandem avoiding the particles that had become charged over the decapheebs.

As they approached the planet, Lance grew worried something wasn't right. No one had tried to make contact through Pidge's personal comm. Blue growled in his head, they still landed. Not a single soul was in sight. Lance, despite his doubts, went exploring. He thought it would be something Keith would do. Cautiously he moved what looked like a street with not a sign of anything living.

A sound came from a house. It sounded like a child. Lance charged in blind, and the last thing he remembered was a sharp pain.


	7. Caught in a web Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revenge is best served hot with a side of pain

Lance awoke to the sensation of something biting into his wrists. Disoriented his head swam as he became more aware. He tried to move, but the restraints would not move an inch. His head was held by straps, so no assessing the room.Lance realized he was also gagged, stripped of armor, blindfolded, and freezing. 

Something brushed against him, grabbed his throat, and squeezed.

"Pathetic," came a raspy voice," They couldn't have sent a more worthless Paladin."

Lance couldn't even answer as it continued voice heavy with scorn," How easily you ran right into the trap I left for any stragglers. You don't deserve the air you breathe. But I suppose you are more useful alive than dead." It let go, and Lance tried to breathe around the gag.

"Weak and stupid the Blue Paladin is nothing. What in the name of the All Goddess did the Blue Lion think when it chooses you? It must have made a mistake."

Lance desperately wanted to block out the voice. Noticing his distress, it changed, "Oh dear, it seems I made the weakling upset. Let's see if that's true."

The blindfold was ripped from his eyes to reveal a purple room, with a white-haired, purple-skinned Altean. Sharp claws dug into his face a she looked closer at him.

"Hmm. I don't see enough fear."

Her claws sliced through his skin which split over red berry-like. Lance's scream was muffled by the gag and the woman sliced across his chest and torso and again and again, before bandaging him.

"We have only just begun, and you will pay for hurting Zarkon," so much venom was in those words that Lance was surprised she wasn't a snake, but that might have been just Lance.


	8. Caught in a web Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Waring some torture mentioned and described

Lance had eventually lost track of time. Each day was the same, the witch would come in and tell him how weak and pathetic he was. It was more of a gloating session before she started really hurting him. When she ripped into Lance, it gave her a sick sort of pleasure to lash out at a source of so much of her pain.

In all the time he had been there the restraints and gag had not been removed. Nor had Lance slept, every so often something would keep him from sleeping, and there had been no food or water. Dimly, Lance remembered reading about people doing this during the Inquisition sometime in history. Not that it mattered while he was just trying to stay alive. Lance had plenty of time to prepare himself for the day's round of pain. He had some doubts about how much more stress his body could take with its current predicament.

Today was different, though. The witch dragged him to a chair where he was secured by a pair of guards. All of a sudden he heard a scream, and when he looked up he saw his team. 

The witch didn't say a word as she shocked him till blessed unconsciousness came. The last thing he heard was Allura screaming.  


	9. Killer Instincts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are gained and lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> little bit of a shorter chapter

Allura was screaming somethings that should not be repeated but were disturbingly accurate in creating an image of what would happen if she ever got her hands on the witch. A pink glow rippled around her and only grew brighter as she got angrier. Shiro's arm was activated, and he had an intense death glare and winds whipped around him.  
Keith's eyes had turned yellow, and a moderate persistent growl was coming from him with spurts of flame.   
Hunk had a twisted beyond repair pipe in his hand, that had indents from his fingers.  
Coran's gloves had come off revealing his own claws and his markings had turned a brilliant crimson.  
Pidge had kudzu growing all over her area, and strangler figs had taken root.  
Their common goal of, "kill the witch bitch," had effectively unlocked some powers.  
The Lions were roaring and trying to get out, and Black was shaking the castle.   
Each lion was trying to get their sister and her paladin away from Haggar. Black decided it was time to do what she had done with her own paladin. She couldn't stand the pain radiating off of Blue.   
On screen, the witch was about to go on a tirade when a black mist appeared around Lance, and he was gone. 


	10. Home

The Black Lion was aided by her sisters, but even they did not send Lance back to the castle. The sent him to the next best place, home.  
The McClain house had been quite for a long time. When one of its members had been declared dead, and the search parties called off the house had gone silent as though the inhabitants were holding their breath waiting for the missing piece to come back even though they knew he wouldn't.  
Marissa McClain missed her son and feared for her other children. Her youngest, Lucas, came running in.   
With a gasp," There's," gasp,"someone," gasp," on the" gasp,"beach!"  
Marissa called for the rest of her children, and they made their way down to the beach with Lucas in front. A figure lay unmoving on the sand. Marissa drew closer to the being in a daze. She knew that face, it was her son. The McClain children gathered around before they picked up the body and carried the young man inside.  
Without hesitating the family made a weak broth with vitamins and coconut water. Gently they gave him some while Marissa watched.  
She joined her children and spoke the young man's name aloud for the first time in a year,"Lance."


	11. Greetings

Two days into his recovery Lance caught a fever.  
For two weeks the family hardly slept. They were caring for the lost boy who had come home to them. They prayed to God he wouldn't leave them.  
Their prayers were answered he began to recover though he never truly awoke and didn't speak a word at all even in the grip of fever he did not cry out only whimpers that were so quiet the slightest noise would block them out.   
Marissa was next to her son when he awoke to call for names she had never heard before.   
"Allura! Pidge! Blue!"  
The color confused Marissa but was irrelevant when a roar thundered above.   
The children were screaming, and the roof was lifted to reveal a large Blue Lioness.  
"HELLO MY PALADIN'S FAMILY!"   
Marissa promptly slumped into a dead faint.


	12. Lion in the Room

Lance stared at his mother's limp form and turned to Blue.  
"You sure know how to make an entrance beautiful."  
Blue ducked her head with a humble manner somewhat embarrassed.  
Quietly she mumbled," I was trying to be endearing."  
"You did great beautiful, but maybe be a little less shocking and don't cause people to faint."  
They were interrupted by the rest of Lance's family bursting into the room.  
All of them were panicked and trying to talk to each other, it showed no sign of stopping until Lance shouted at the top of his lungs, "BANANAS!"  
Silence reigned for a moment before a collective cry of,"Lance!," broke it.  
Lance was swarmed by his siblings, and his mother woke up.  
"So are we going to address the elephant in the room or should I say the lioness above us?," Marissa's voice was somewhat strained.  
"Uh," rubbing his neck Lance was finding it rather hard to start talking,"Meet Blue.?"  
"Why is that a question?"  
"Cause I'm basically introducing you to a giant sentient robotic lion that I fight purple furries in. Can you get why it might be a question?"  
Lucas only made it better," What's a furry?"  
Blue copied him, "I agree what is a furry?"  
Marissa shut it down faster than a person could blink with a glare.  
"We are not discussing that right now. What do you mean by fight? Is that where those scars came from?"  
Lance sighed," I'm going to have to take this from the top. It all started last year when I had the brilliant idea of sneaking out of the Garrison."


	13. Sorrow

The entire story only took about two hours to complete. Marissa's face had grown extremely pale by the end tears ran down her face.  
She was horrified beyond all belief they were children fighting in a war. The oldest couldn't be older than 19.  
Silently she grieved for them even though they were still alive they could never have a life without the reminders these children had fought, and they had killed at a young age.  
Marissa walked outside and stood under the stars, she felt a small nudge. It was as Lance affectionately called her Blue.   
Sorrow radiated off of her, and she understood Marissa.  
Blue had to watch it every day as did her sisters.  
They knew they could not stop their Paladins but only protect them as best as they could.  
Marissa had known this feeling before Lance's father had been a soldier and suffered from PTSD before taking his own life.  
Even to this day she remembered how the man she loved had changed from his bright, charismatic smiles to the dead-eye lost person who had pulled the trigger.  
Mind made up Marissa walked back inside and made an announcement," When Lance is well enough we're going with him."


End file.
